Anywhere
by Yami-Rose Aka
Summary: Heero rêve a une chanson qu’il a vu à la télé et a une belle inconnue qu’il a croisé en cellule d’OZ... Ca fait un peu nul dit comme ça mais c'est mieux que ça en a l'air.


Titre : Anywhere

Auteur : Yami-Rose Aka, le retour… Pour un OS, au moins. J'ai aucune autre fic de fini !

Genre : Romance, songfic.

Disclaimer : Ni la chanson, ni son héros ne sont à moi. Dommage…

Note : Une petite idée qu'il aurait été dommage qui soit perdu. C'est court, mais c'est mignon et puis, j'adore cette chanson. Anywhere d'Evanescence.

Bonne lecture !

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA ANYWHERE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

C'était la nuit, Heero se retournait dans son lit dans un demi-sommeil en marmonnant. Depuis cette mission, ses nuits étaient hantés par son image… L'image de cette femme qu'il avait aperçu pendant seulement quelques secondes. Quelques secondes de trop, sans doute… Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il avait dans la tête la musique et les images d'une chanson qu'il avait vu à la télé aujourd'hui.

AAA

Comme dans le clip, on pouvait voir une femme habillée d'une somptueuse robe de velours rouge, qui met ses formes en valeurs et la rend très désirable. Elle observe derrière un poteau en bois un jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène et aux yeux bleus glacés… Sauf que la femme a le visage de la belle inconnue et que le jeune homme, c'est lui ! C'est un forgeron occupé à battre sur son enclume le métal encore chaud d'un fer à cheval. Le bel éphèbe porte pour seuls vêtements un pantalon et un tablier en cuir lui couvrant tout le torse, ainsi que des gants. La sueur perle de son front puis fuit son visage pour venir rouler sur ses bras athlétiques. Dans les yeux de Heero brillent les étincelles qui naissent du contact violent du marteau sur le métal brûlant et dans les siens se reflètent la lueur chaleureuse et passionnée du feu, qui a donné la vie au métal incandescent.

**Dear ****my**** love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
**Mon cher amour, n'as-tu jamais voulu être avec moi ?****

And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
Et mon cher amour, n'as-tu jamais eu très envie d'être libre ?****

**I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
**Je ne peux plus faire comme si je ne te connaissais même pas

**And at sweet night, you are my own  
**Alors que chaque douce nuit, tu es mien

Elle pénètre à pas lents, d'une démarche gracieuse et raffiné, dans la forge et lui sourit discrètement. Il l'aperçoit et se détourne de l'enclume pour prendre une grande et longue pince dans un tonneau, à l'aide de laquelle il saisit le fer à cheval et le dépose dans un seau d'eau. Aussitôt, un nuage de vapeur se forme autour de lui. Mais le jeune forgeron n'y fit pas attention, subjugué par la beauté de la jeune femme rendu céleste, presque divine au travers de la vapeur. Il pose la pince et enlève ses gans, avant d'essuyer son visage couvert de sueur et de charbon, l'air indifférent puis lève ses yeux vers elle. Alors son regard s'attendrit. Elle lui tend la main avec un sourire rempli de tendresse mais lui ne fait pas un geste, incertain de la décision à prendre et de ces conséquences.

**Take my hand**  
Prend ma main

C'est une fête de village. Plusieurs tables rectangulaires ont été mises bout à bout et recouvertes de nappes. Tout le monde mange et boit gaiement. Certains se racontent des anecdotes amusantes, d'autres s'échangent les dernières rumeurs, d'autres encore se murmurent des tendresses à l'oreille. Devant ces tables, une estrade a été dressée, où les jeunes comme les vieux dansent au son de la musique. Tous sont regroupés en couple. Au fond de l'estrade, au milieu des musiciens, elle est là, vêtu d'une robe blanche brodé avec un foulard bleu foncé, simple mais mettant en valeur sa taille svelte, ses cheveux bruns coiffé et ses yeux très bleus. Elle chante d'un air un peu mélancolique mais plein d'espoir, en observant les couples heureux en train de danser et s'embrasser, sans avoir besoin de se cacher pour faire ça.

** We're leaving here tonight  
**Nous partons ici ce soir****

There's no need to tell anyone  
Pas besoin de le dire à qui que ce soit****

They'd only hold us down  
Ils ne feraient que nous empêcher****

So by the morning **light****  
**Alors, à la lueur de l'aube****

We'll be half way to anywhere  
Nous serons à mi-chemin de n'importe où****

Where love **is**** more than just your name**  
Où l'amour est plus que ton simple nom

Cachés dans une grange, à la faveur de la nuit et au milieu de la paille, sont allongés les deux amoureux à moitié dénudés. Ils s'embrassent passionnément et Yami pose sa tête contre le torse de son amant, en lui murmurant qu'elle l'aime. Il lui sourit tendrement mais ne répond rien.

**I have dreamt of a ****place**** for you and I  
**J'ai rêvé d'un endroit pour toi et moi  
**  
No ****one**** knows who we are there  
**Personne ne sait qui nous sommes là-bas

**All I want is to give my life only to you  
**Tout ce que je veux c'est donner ma vie rien qu'à toi

**I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
**J'ai rêvé si longtemps que je ne peux plus rêver

**Let's run away, I'll take you there  
**Enfuyons-nous, je t'emmènerai là-bas**  
**

Yami et le beau forgeron, qui a quitté son tablier et remit sa chemise, jouent dans une clairière par une belle journée ensoleillée. Ils se poursuivent en riant et courant, pied nus dans une petite rivière tout en s'éclaboussant joyeusement, tels deux licornes, pures et amoureuses mais prisonnières de leur propre pureté. De sa propre pureté car dans ce monde, le beau forgeron n'était qu'un cheval de traie…

**We're leaving here tonight  
**Nous partons ici ce soir****

There's no need to tell anyone  
Pas besoin de le dire à qui que ce soit****

They'd only hold us down  
Ils ne feraient que nous empêcher****

So by the morning **light****  
**Alors, à la lueur de l'aube****

We'll be half way to anywhere  
Nous serons à mi-chemin de n'importe où****

Where no one need's a raison  
Où personne n'a besoin d'une raison

On revient à la scène du premier couplet. Yami et le beau forgeron sont face à face et se regardent longuement. Les traces de charbon qui restent sur son visage mettent encore plus en valeur ses beaux yeux couleur bleu glacial. La sueur perle encore sur son front et ses bras, musclés juste ce qu'il faut. Il semble avoir le souffle coupé et ses yeux brillent intensément. Sa main est toujours tendu vers lui. Finalement, il sourit et fait un pas vers elle puis prend sa main et l'attire fermement contre lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Enlacés dans la même fièvre enivrante et dévorante, autour d'eux, plus rien n'existe et plus rien ne compte.

**Forget this life  
**Oublie cette vie  
**  
Come with me  
**Viens avec moi****

Don't look back you're safe now  
Ne te retourne pas, tu es en sécurité maintenant****

Unlock your heart  
Ouvre ton coeur****

Drop your guard  
Baisse ta garde****

No one's left to stop you  
Il n'y a plus personne pour t'arrêter****

  
**Forget this life  
**Oublie cette vie  
**  
Come with me  
**Viens avec moi****

Don't look back you're safe now  
Ne te retourne pas, tu es en sécurité maintenant****

Unlock your heart  
Ouvre ton coeur****

Drop your guard  
Baisse ta garde****

No one's left to stop you  
Il n'y a plus personne pour t'arrêter

Enfin libre, les deux amoureux s'enfuient ensemble. A cheval, par la forêt, au profit de la nuit, ils disparurent de ce monde pour en trouver un autre plus accueillant. Un autre monde qui les accueilleraient sans se soucier de savoir qui ils étaient ni d'où ils venaient. Un autre monde où on ne les jugerait pas pour vouloir simplement s'aimer.

**We're leaving here tonight ****  
**Nous partons ici ce soir****

There's no need to tell anyone  
Pas besoin de le dire à qui que ce soit****

They'd only hold us down  
Ils ne feraient que nous empêcher****

So by the morning **light****  
**Alors, à la lueur de l'aube****

We'll be half way to anywhere  
Nous serons à mi-chemin de n'importe où****

Where love **is**** more than just your name**  
Où l'amour est plus que ton simple nom

Libres et heureux, tels deux licornes pures et amoureuses, enfin libérées de leurs chaines, ils galopaient à cheval, cote à cote, pour aller le plus loin possible de leur ancien monde. Souriant, ils se regardèrent confiant en leur avenir et galopèrent de plus belle, regardant à nouveau devant eux. Passant derrière un arbre, ils disparaissent pendant quelques secondes. Lors qu'ils réapparaissent, ce sont réellement des licornes, galopant et hennissant toutes leurs joies d'être libres… Libre de s'aimer, de vivre et vieillir ensemble, sans avoir à craindre le regard des autres.

AAA

Heero se réveilla soudain sans trop savoir pourquoi de ce rêve. Il se sentait étrange. Non, libéré ! Il savait enfin ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il aurait du faire dès qu'il l'avait vu cette nuit-là, seule et blessée dans cette cellule sombre et froide. Se levant, il décida de mettre un plan au point pour aller la libérer, quitte à y aller seul s'il le fallait. Cette inconnue était sa nouvelle mission, une mission bien plus importante que toutes celles qu'ils avaient exécutées avec ses compagnons jusque-là. La mission de sa vie, car cette fille allait changer toute sa vie et personne ne l'en empêcherait.

THE END

Moi, j'aime bien. Et vous ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Un jour, je ferais peut-être une vrai fic avec ça… J'ai une vieille fic délaissé qui pourrait faire l'affaire. Un jour, peut-être si j'ai le courage…

Reviews, please.

A plus !


End file.
